


"I love you"

by CloudyWingless



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A lot better than the summary, But whatever, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Mpreg, mentions mpreg later, sickly sweet, sorta sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Rin said "I love you" to Ryuji, and the one time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Listening to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, I was bored... this happens. YUP 
> 
> Rin and Ryuji are about 17 when this chapter takes place. And it's Ryuji's POV, I'm gonna change the POV every chapter or so.

I snuggled my little half demon close, as if I was clinging to him for dear life. His warmth covered my entire body like a blanket. I enjoyed seeing him in such a calm state of mind, he looks so cute. His head resting gently on my chest while his legs wrapped around my hips. The blankets were pulled over us to give us the last stretch of comfort that the bed could not provide. 

I played with his silky dark hair as it messily splayed on my chest while he slept. His demonic tail began to twirl unconsciously up my chest to rest by his head. I pet the fluffy, sensitive tail. My heart raced when he moan gently since I woke him by touching his hair. 

Small giggles escaped my mouth as I watched him squirm. Yet it was too late, I had a grip on his tail and I had no intentions on letting go. 

“Ryuuuuuji~” he mumbled.

“Mmhmm?” I ran my fingers through the soft hairs. He gasped and buried his face in the fold of the sheets. This reaction made him seem so innocent and pure, I had to keep making him tremble under my fingertips. 

“Stoooop,” his voice was muffled by the white blankets that the school provided. 

“Why?” I teased, “You look so cute like this.” 

“You know how s-sensitive my tail is~” he looked up at me with desire twinkling in his eyes. 

I felt him thrust his hips against my side and tighten his grip around me. He bit his lip to hold in any noises from the tail teasing. 

“Are you alright Rin?” I asked. I ran my thumb lightly over the tip of his tail and Rin arched his back while his face twisted in pleasure.

“Ryuuji!” Rin gasped at the sensation that filled his squirming body, “Please stop!” 

Rin sounded too desperate for the teasing to stop, so I let go of his tail, only for my little half demon to crawl up my chest and press his lips delicately against mine. I didn’t protest to his affection, so I closed my eyes and rested my arms on the small of his back. 

When he pulled away slightly, I leaned up to kiss him again. I never wanted him to leave my side. Rin means the world to me.

Rin mumbled into the kiss meaning he wants to say something, so I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. Our bodies flush against each other in a non erotic way. 

“Ryuuji.”

“Rin.”

“I love you,” Rin said for the first time.

My heart nearly stopped in my chest at his words. We’ve been dating for nearly a year and never breathed a word of ‘I love you’ until now. Of course I’ve wanted to confess my love for him, yet I didn’t know when or how. I didn’t want to scare him away.

Rin noticed my silence and frowned. He started to roll off of me when I pulled him back and planted a passionate kiss on his sweet lips. Rin’s lips always tasted of vanilla which was weird since he never really ate vanilla. Yet I didn’t question it.

“Rin,” I pulled away breathlessly, “I love you too.”

Rin’s cute blue eyes filled with tears of joy as he wrapped his arms as best he could around my torso and rested his cheek on my shoulder. His lips brushed against my neck sending pleasurable chills down my spine. 

This moment was so perfect, I didn’t want to tell Rin that I couldn’t breathe with his full body weight on my chest, so I left him there to fall back asleep and unconsciously move back to my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: So I'm a nerd and got into another anime as well, I wanted to find a new one I haven't seen yet. It's really weird yet oddly addicting *cough* Kyo Kara Maoh *cough*. But I do intend on finishing this story! It's not that long and I only have a few days until I start college again so I want to finish this before I literally have no time. I've also been ill lately, shit happened and now I'm at three different doctors
> 
> Here, Rin and Ryuuji are about 19-20 years old.  
> Yes, this chapter contains mpreg, because I think Rin would be an adorable mother, and I've always favored the headcannon that Rin can conceive a child because he is half demon.  
> Another thing to note, I will only leave it in Ryuji POV and not switch like I had planned to, Also if this is rushed, I'm sorry, I'm really trying to finish this fic before school starts up again.

I hesitated to walk into Rin’s dorm building all alone. My hand shook as I reached for the doorknob while my throat was so dry I thought it would begin to crack. I’m never usually this  nervous, but Rin has been acting off since his visit with Mephisto last week.

My beautiful half demon has been throwing up all the contents in his stomach for the past month. He couldn’t even eat some plain toast, and his forehead felt warmer than usual. I thought it was just Rin and he could manage anything, until he collapsed on a mission nearly getting himself killed. 

Shiemi and Yukio took a look at my boyfriend, but they found nothing wrong with him. His vital signs are normal and his demonic needs are soothed, so we went to the person that knew most about demons. Our very odd headmaster, Mephisto. 

Yet, since Mephisto looked at Rin, he has avoided me and everyone else. His twin would tell us that Rin locks himself in his room and refuses to even come out for food. Ukobach, their kitchen spirit, would deliver some soothing herbal teas and soups, which Rin would eat, but still it’s strange behavior for the hard-headed half demon. 

Before I could open the door, Mephisto walked out of the dorm. He flashed a smile at me playfully as he twirled his umbrella around his little finger.

“Ah Mr. Suguro,” Mephisto continued to walk away with an irritating swagger, “I don’t think you should go in there.”

“Why?!” I yelled, “What’s wrong with MY boyfriend? What did you do to him!” 

Mephisto let out a loud chesty laugh at my rage. I felt another wrinkle added to my forehead while I tightened my fists at his mocking laugh. I gritted my teeth when Kuro, Rin’s familiar, rubbed up against my leg.

“Kuro wants you to follow him,” Mephisto said, “Good luck, Mr. Suguro.” 

Good luck? Why would I need good luck? 

I could sense the intense worry seep into my very soul as I followed the little cat demon into the dorm building. The familiar aroma of Ukobach’s famous herbal tea wafted through the air as I took off my shoes and threw on slippers so I didn’t scuff the cold hardwood floor. 

“Kuro,” I followed the cat up the stairs, “Do you know what is wrong with Rin?”

I didn’t know why I was asking the demon, it’s not like I could understand him if he answered. Once we reached Rin’s room, I heard soft sobs emanating from behind the door. 

Kuro flicked his tail against the door as a knock to be let in. The person on the other side of the door shuffled his feet to slide open the door and let the demon in. Yet, his teary eyes made contact with mine and backed away.

“R-Ryuuji,” The boy looked a mess. He was wearing a white T-shirt and some True Cross Academy sweatpants that hung loosely off his hips. His hair stuck up in every direction while his face looked paler than usual. 

“Rin,” I stepped into the room causing him to back up to the wall, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

I rarely call Rin ‘Babe’ unless I’m being serious and Rin knew that. I noticed his tail wrapped around his abdomen tightly while he began to hyperventilate. 

Per instinct, I ran to Rin’s side as he slid down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest as his body continued to viciously tremble which gave me the impression that he still had a fever. I wrapped my arms around him to try and lift him to put him in his bed. If he is sick, he should be resting.

“Rin, you have a fever!” I gasped at how warm he was, “You need to be in bed right now!”

“Don’t touch me!” Rin growled as his flames flared up to scare me off and not hurt me. It was only a spark as a warning sign. 

Strike one. 

“What’s wrong with you?” my soft words turned into rage from the worry that sat deep within my stomach, “You’ve been avoiding me for a week or so! You haven’t come out of his room and everyone is worried about you! Please Rin! Did I do something? Did I hurt you? If I did I cannot forgive myself, I’m so sorry Rin.” 

My heart raced at the word vomit flowing out of my mouth. I fell back onto Yukio’s perfectly tucked bed and tried to catch my breath from that heat of emotional pain stabbing me. I tried not to cry, but the tears swelled painfully behind my eyes and I let a few slip down my cheek. 

I heard Rin rise to his feet as he took his place next to me. He rubbed my back gently as his lips briskly kissed my cheek. 

“You didn’t do anything, please don’t cry,” Rin hated when I cried. It was such an unexpected occurrence from me, the stone cold Ryuuji Suguro. 

“Then what?” I spat out with venom dripping from my hurt words, “What made you avoid everyone and ignore me? I love you Rin! If something is wrong, I want to be by your side to help you through it.”

Rin took a deep breath and rested his head on my shoulder. I noticed his hand rest upon his stomach gently.

“You will be mad,” he whispered, “Everyone will be disgusted at me. They will hate me.” 

“No they won’t,” I turned to face him. I lifted his chin gently so our eyes could meet yet again. Rin felt so delicate in my hands, like a piece of tissue paper, one wrong move and he could break. 

“P-promise you won’t leave me?” Rin was desperate.

I inched my body closer to his so I could press my forehead against his. He refused to touch me. He flinched away from my romantic gesture, but I had to just kiss his chapped lips once.

“I promise,” I whispered when I pulled away slightly, but we were still close enough to breath in each other’s air.

Rin began to shiver again as he swallowed his sobs. It hurt to see him in such a painful state, but he began to form words.

“I-I’m… Well we… I just,” Rin couldn’t seem to find the right words. 

I caressed his cheek, my thumb brushed gently over the soft skin to reassure him.

“It’s okay dear, take your time,” I gave him a sweet smile. 

Rin couldn’t hold in his tears and threw himself on me. His arms on my shoulders as his face buried in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back gently to let him release any pent up emotions.

“I don’t deserve someone so caring and loving like you,” he mumbled, “You’re too good to me.” 

“Hey,” I patted his butt to try and get him to pull away. It wasn’t a sexual sort of thing, more of a friendly gesture. “You are amazing Rin. How many other guys can say they are dating the son of Satan, the savior of Assiah?” 

Rin cracked a smile through his sad mask.

“And I promise, whatever it is, I’ll help you through it. I’m your boyfriend, remember?” I said, “So, what were you saying love?” 

Rin filled his lungs yet again, except this time more confident and less terrified.

“I-I’m pregnant,” he immediately looked away from me, “It’s been two months and I found out last week. I didn’t want to tell anyone because it’s weird, a boy being pregnant. Mephisto said that it’s normal for male demons to carry children. I was just scared that you’ll be disgusted since we discussed about how it’s fine to not have children. Also, that means more spawns of Satan running around and I can’t cause more trouble. I-I’m scared.” His hands flew to his stomach again.

Time seemed to stand still in this moment. My BOYfriend was pregnant and the child was obviously mine unless he decided to cheat on me, which Rin would never do. I didn’t know how I felt, scared, happy, angry? Either way, I knew Rin was pregnant with my baby, and he never looked more beautiful.

“Ryuuji, say something!” Rin growled, “Do I disgust you? Do you hate me? Do you want to leave me?! Do you-MPH!” 

I leaned over to kiss him. Passionate sparks exploding in front of my eyes as I held my half demon close to me. I never wanted to let him go. He is mine forever.

“I’m so happy Rin,” I smiled as I put a hand to his stomach. Just knowing that our child was growing in him made my heart flutter around in my chest like a swarm of butterflies.

“Y-you don’t hate me?” he carefully looked up at me.

“Never, I could never hate you! Why would I? You have given me such a wonderful gift!” I was ecstatic at the news, “We are going to be parents! This is amazing.”

Rin chuckled sweetly as he scooted himself into my lap and leaned into our embrace. 

“I love you so much,” Rin smiled, “Thank you Ryuuji.”

“I love you too!” my hand slipped under his shirt so I could feel his flat belly. His skin was so warm and tender. I rubbed his stomach making him squirm slightly.

“Ah, that tickles!” he squeaked.

I wished this moment never ended. I wanted to hold Rin in my arms forever and give him little kisses every now and then. But of course, we can never have a sweet moment to ourselves, since we forgot Rin did share this building with his twin brother.

“Please don’t have sex on my bed,” Yukio groaned as he walked into the room. We didn’t even notice him enter. 

Rin and I just laughed to ourselves for a moment. 

Later, Rin and I told our friends (including Shura and Yukio) that he was pregnant with my child. I swear, Yukio almost popped a vein from the news! Rin felt relieved to know that everyone approved of us and our child.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: YUP RUSHED AS FUCK BUT I STILL PUT IT TOGETHER.  
> About the time gap in it, I realized that I wanted to add in a few years later, but I only wanted it to be four chapters, so I might as well put two in one. Yup, chill.  
> I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.  
> Enjoy~

It’s been nearly nine months since Rin was impregnated with my child. His demonic mood swings have been more violent than facing Satan himself. I have the scars to prove it. No matter how violent and aggravated Rin can become, I’ll always love him. 

Rin was ordered by every doctor that has seen him to stay in bed after he collapsed again during a mission. Most demons were after the child within him, so we thought that if he stayed in the dorm then it would be okay… We were wrong. It’s hard to keep Rin in one place for very long, he’s just too restless.

I was sitting at my desk with Shima and Konekomaru like usual. Shima was ranting on about some girl in his homeroom class with long dark hair and stunning green eyes. My pink haired friend had a new ‘love of his life’ every week, so it’s not surprising that he would chase after the hottest girl in our class. 

I was flipping through the old pages of a parenting book. When Rin gives birth to our baby, I want to be the best father ever. I want my child to look up to me just like how Rin looked up to Father Fujimoto. 

“Hello, Earth to Bon!” Shima waved a hand in front of my face. I proceeded to smack his hand with my hard covered book making him yelp and kiss his hand. “Jeez, no need to be hostile.” 

“He’s just on edge since Okumura has been fighting him due to the pregnancy hormones,” the bald boy smirked.

“Right, how has Rin been?” Shiemi bounced over to the table along with Izumo, aka Queen of the Bitches. 

Nobody has been allowed to visit Rin except Yukio and me for very obvious reasons. This put everyone up in arms about Rin’s condition, but I assure them that he is doing just fine. 

“He’s fine,” I smile, “Nah, he’s perfect.” 

“When are you going to propose to him?” Izumo asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at her. “What? You thought you could knock someone up and just stay his boyfriend? Well, that’s not how it works!” She put her foot down.

I haven’t thought about proposing yet. I’ve been so preoccupied with preparing for the baby that the thought of marriage didn’t cross my mind. Of course I want to marry Rin, I love him dearly, but I don’t know when the right time would be and I’d have to buy him a ring, which is expensive. 

My brain painfully wracked over the thought of marriage that I swear smoke came out of my ears. The only thing that snapped me out of my thoughts were the angry taps of footsteps leading to the door to the cram school room. 

When it swung open, my pregnant half demon walked through. He tried to cover his very swollen stomach by wearing my sweatshirt, but it didn’t work. Yukio bought him maternity pants so he had something to wear. Rin would always accuse himself of being fat since he could barely see his feet now, but I still think he is the most beautiful person on this entire planet. 

“R-Rin!” I jumped to my feet with a sweet smile on my face until I noticed his twisted expression, “What’s wrong?”

Rin huffed and stomped into my arms. He had to turn around so he could even press his body against mine. He claims our baby is already coming between us, in a sweet way that is. 

“It keeps kicking me,” he pouted.

“That’s all?” I chuckled.

“No!” Rin yelled, “Mephisto won’t leave me alone! He keeps touching my stomach and trying to cook me meals, no matter how many times I tell him to screw off!” 

My hands slide down his sides to rest on his belly. I still couldn’t believe that in his small body, he was nurturing our child. My hands slipped under the sweatshirt to touch the warm smooth skin. “Your hands are cold,” Rin commented in his pouty voice. 

I could help but smile at this scene. My heart filled with warmth at my loving family-to-be. I didn’t even notice Yukio walk into the room with Shura on his tail.

“Rin! What are you doing out of bed!?” his twin brother demanded at the sight of us.

“Mephisto won’t leave me the hell alone…” Rin groaned as I felt something nudge against his stomach. Our child liked to get restless whenever I was around. 

“Soon little one,” I whispered as I rubbed the stretched skin of his belly. Rin blushed at my words. 

“Really Rin, can you stop being such an impulsive idiot for one second?” Yukio growled, “Think about your baby. If something happens now, it could be all over.”

“Don’t be so hard on Rin!” Shiemi jumped in, “He just misses us!” 

That part was true. Rin has been dying to see everyone. 

“Come on Teach,” Shima smirked as he brushed his fingers through his pink hair, “Loosen up a little.” 

Rin grumbled a bit before he stepped out of my hold to go back to the dorm until his eyes flew wide he grabbed his stomach in pain. Rin yelled as he fell to his knees.

“Rin!” I ran to his side along with everyone else, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah just a little AH!” the dark haired boy could barely form a sentence.

“Contractions?” Yukio pondered, “When did they start?”

“F-four hours ago.”

I let Rin use my lap as a pillow while he squirmed in pain. Yukio looked as if he took a blow to the head when Rin mentioned his contractions started four hours ago.

“And you didn’t tell anyone?!” 

Shura pushed Yukio out of the way. She used her jacket to dab the sweat off of Rin’s brow. 

“Instead of yelling, why don’t you find someone to help!” Shura growled, “Rin, can you stand?”

I noticed a wet spot grow between Rin’s legs  and I doubt it was his bladder.

“His water broke!” Shiemi caught on to the fact that we were in trouble, “What do we do?”

“We will need some hot water, towels, and scissors! Hurry!” Shura ordered, “I once delivered a demon baby. Chicken, go get Mephisto. He’ll know what to do. Everyone else, I need you guys to do the most embarrassing thing ever and me get Rin out of his pants.” 

“W-WHAT! NO NO NO!” Rin struggled against everyone. 

Eventually, they got him out of his pants and underwear so he was nude in my sweatshirt. His fangs sunk into his lip as his tail wrapped painfully around his stomach. 

“Rin stop,” I tapped his teeth gently, “Don’t hold back, remember what those demon pregnancy books said?”

Those books stated that when in labor, if a demon gets any kind of injury, it will transfer to their baby. Weird, but it happens. So Rin can not scratch himself or bit himself unless he wants our baby to be hurt. It’s also bad if you don’t let out the pain and can cause the mother serious damage. 

My boyfriend began to tremble in my arms as his back arched and he squeaked from the sensations of childbirth. Yukio ran back into the room with Mephisto while everyone else had the supplies Shura asked for. Rin’s twin took a knee next to Rin and held the boy’s hand.

“Mephisto get over here and help!” Shura yelled.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’ve never helped a demon deliver a child,” he smiled, “But I do hope this goes well.” 

“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU CLOWN!” Rin screamed, “DAMN this HURTS!” Mephisto ran out of the room before Rin burnt him to a crisp.

“I know Rin,” I kissed his sweat slick temples, “It’s okay.”

“This is YOUR fault!” he growled at me, “I swear if you try to come near me again I will CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!” 

He didn’t mean it, he was in too much pain to say anything else. I chuckled at his hostility and tried to massage his shoulders. Shura ordered Rin to breathe with her to try and ease the sharp pain within the boy, and for him to stop spewing threats. 

“Shit, Rin is fully dilated,” the woman looked around the room, “Quick, who knows how to deliver a baby?”

MY classmates went dead silent. Shiemi stepped up and ordered Nii to distribute some herbs to numb pain in hopes that it could help Rin, but any sort of pain relieving method was too late. It was time to deliver the baby whether Rin wanted to or not. 

Izumo flipped her pigtails over her shoulder and knelt down next to Shura. “I used to help deliver children back in my town since my mother was a nurse, but I’ve never helped a man give birth before,” she sighed in defeat since she wanted to keep her life a mystery to the world. 

“Well, it’s not much different that a woman,” our teacher explained, “Um, Shima! get over here!” 

“Why me?” Shima groaned to himself.

“SHIMA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AH!” Rin screamed, “S-Shura, it’s happening now, I can’t wait anymore!” 

“Shima, you just need to be able to catch the baby when Rin gives birth, Izumo and I will be handling everything else. The rest of you need to make sure no demons get in. They can all sense the birth of Satan Spawn and are itching to just interfer. Right now, Rin is the most important person. Don’t let anyone in, not even faculty, understand?” she demanded, “Chicken, you need to keep watch too. Suguro can handle Rin.”

Shiemi set up a viney border around Rin, sort of a tent, to protect him. Konekomaru and Yukio guarded every entrance to the building. All we could hear were some gun shots at points and Konekomaru chanting. 

“Alright Rin, you need to push when Izumo tells you, alright?” 

Rin whimpered with a nod.

“Push now!” the girl shouted.

Rin mustered up all of his energy to push as hard as he could. He grunted to try and keep his voice soft, but at the end I could hear his tiny scream. Beads of sweat rolled down Rin’s forehead along with tears streaming down his cheeks. He grabbed the fabric of my sleeve for dear life as another shot of pain washed over his burning body.

“Again!” Izumo cheered for Rin. I could swear I saw the sassy girl smile in that moment.

“We have a head Rin, just a little more,” Shura said. She turned back to my pink haired friend to give him instructions.

He grabbed a white towel and prepared himself mentally and physically for what he was about to witness. Shima has always been squeamish, so for him to help us meant so much, even though he had no choice. 

My boyfriend let out an ear piercing scream as he pushed again on Izumo’s command. They were at the shoulders of the child which stretched Rin beyond imaginable. 

“Two more pushes Rin, really big pushes!”

With one last scream, Rin’s body fell against me as his chest heaved while little cries filled the empty space. Shima made gagging noises as he went to wash off the child that just came out of Rin’s body.

Rin suddenly jolted up again in dire pain. Panic consumed me as I thought something went wrong.

“What’s wrong?” I snapped.

“It looks like Rin wasn’t carrying just one child,” Shura sighed, “You alright Rin?”

The poor tired half demon huffed again as violent painful spasms consumed his body. He begged for this to be over, he pleaded that the child be born now. Yet, we had to wait for him to be ready again, a good ten minutes.

“Rin, you’re ready again,” Shura said then nodded to Izumo whom instructed Rin to push again.

Rin grew weak quickly since he just pushed a child out of him, he couldn’t do this again. 

“You have to push,” Izumo growled.

“I can’t,” Rin sobbed.

“UGH Suguro!” Izumo snapped at me.

I ran my fingers through Rin’s sweaty dark hair and kissed his head. “Please Rin,” I whispered, “It’ll be over soon. Then we can go home with our babies and you can rest.”

“Fuck you,” Rin grumbled and obeyed Izumo yet again.

The process was similar to the first except by the end, Rin threw himself down exhausted while another set of lungs screamed from being born. 

Everything was over, it became peaceful again. Shura told Shiemi to take away the barrier while she barked at Konekomaru and Yukio to ‘get their asses back to Rin’s side’. 

Yukio’s stone cold eyes lit up as he gazed upon the twins. He noticed how one of them was spouting blue flames, not destructive flames, but warm and calming. The flames did not burn anything nor could they since the newborn had barely any power. 

Mephisto came back in with a smirk, “Now, do you want me to seal his power?”

“H-his?” Rin breathed, “It’s a boy?”

“Yes please,” I answered the headmaster. 

He came back in the room with another sword, similar to Rin’s sword. With one flick of his hand, he sealed away the child’s power within the sword, just like Rin. 

Shima was bouncing one of the baby’s in his arms. He loved the feeling of the warm child embracing his heart. I cleared my throat as a sign to hand the baby over to the mother.

Rin extended his arms to wrap both children close to him. Each rested on his chest as he tried to calm the little ones.

“You have a little boy and a little girl,” Shura smiled, “You did good Rin.” 

Rin and I were too wrapped up in our small family of four. 

“What are their names?” Shiemi cooed at the children. Rin shrugged and looked to me for the answer.

I played with the dark tufts of hair on the babies heads. The boy (older twin) had dark eyes like me while the girl (younger twin) had magnificent blue eyes. She laughed while her brother screamed until his little heart was content. I put my finger near her little hand and she grabbed me. 

“Her hands are so small,” I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes, “Thank you Rin, this is amazing.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he chuckled. I kissed his cheek.

“Can I hold one?” I asked. My tired boyfriend used his twin brother as a chair instead of me so I could bask in the glory of our children.

Rin handed me our little girl since she still had a grip on my finger. I could tell her demonic powers were hidden deep within her. I’m guessing she will be the one to level out her brother when needed. My heart was filled with intense joy as I stared down at what Rin and I had created together. 

She was so small and fragile in my arms. I felt like one wrong move and I could hurt her, so I tried to be careful. It was like holding freshly blown glass, so thin and beautiful. 

“So, how about those names,” Shima spoke up.

“Yeah, we didn’t go through all that trouble to not know the names,” Izumo crawled closer to Rin and smiled down at the baby.

“Well, Ryuuji and I thought that for a boy Shiro would fit,” Rin swallowed the lump in his throat, “Then a girl could be Yuri.” 

“Really Rin?” Yukio stared down at his twin in awe, “Suguro was alright with this?”

“He was the one that suggested them,” my boyfriend smiled weakly.

I knew how proud Father Fujimoto would be to see Rin a proud mother. Rin wanted to name the child after his parents, he just didn’t want to say anything. I spoke up and wished to name our baby either Shiro or Yuri, since those two are the ones to defy all logic and plan on raising Satan’s Spawn. They hold respect in my heart and I wanted my child to know that their name has such a rich history behind it.

After Rin took back our children, he rested back on me. I played with his sweat crusted hair while he forced himself to remain awake.

“Rin,” I spoke up. 

He hummed in response.

“Thanks,” I admired the sleeping children.

“No need to thank me,” Rin kissed my hand, “I wanted to. I’m so happy we have a family. I love you, I love them.” 

“I love  _ this _ ,” I gestured to our family now. 

**Five years later**

Rin and I were finishing up our studies in becoming an exorcist since we had to take time off for our family. I had proposed to him a few weeks after he gave birth to our stunning children only to get married a year later. We live in Rin’s dorm for now since we’ve begun to search for houses, which we really thought of moving to Southern Cross Monastery since everyone wants to help us raise our children. 

“Daddy!” my little girl grabbed my sleeve and yanked hard, “Look!” 

She pointed to the window where Rin and Shiro were coming home from another day of training. Rin has decided to train Shiro on how to use his powers and prevent anything horrible happening in the future. We refused to hide any part of our pasts to our children, not to mention Shiro has an identical tail to Rin.

Shiro looked about as worn as his mother when the two entered the building. 

“Welcome home,” I smiled as I messed up Shiro’s silky dark hair. 

“Shiro, tell me what you learned today!” Yuri was too excited to learn about her brother’s demonic studies. She was slightly jealous that Rin paid more attention to Shiro at times, but it made up for it since I spent quality time with her then. 

Rin looked pale as the two left to go to their room. He fell against a chair and grabbed his stomach in pain. My immediate response was to kneel by his side and pray that he was healthy.

“What’s wrong dear?” I asked.

Rin’s tail wrapped around his stomach again and dejavu flashed in front of my eyes again.

“W-wait are you…” I trailed off as I placed a hand on his stomach.

Rin could hold back his smile and pulled me close. My head rested on his soft stomach as his fingers laced through my brown hair.

“Yes, I am pregnant again,” he chuckled, “I wanted to tell you in a special way, so I held off trying to figure something out. But you are just too smart for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you more!” I stood up and pressed my lips against his passionately.

“Ew!” Shiro groaned as he shielded his sister’s eyes. 

“You two, come here,” Rin motioned for our children to trot over to him, “How would you feel if you had a little sister or brother?”

The twins looked at each other as big smiles grew on their faces. They hugged each other and jumped for joy. 

“I think they are excited,” I couldn't help but admire the scene playing out in front of me.  

Everything was so perfect. I had an amazing husband, two beautiful children and one on the way, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
